clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Underredded/Ranking all the cards
Okay, so I am going to list my opinion down on every card by how good it is. 81. Heal You only live twice Heal is pretty much the worst card in the game, it heals really little for 3 elixir and there isn't really any use for it, apart from healing dangerous win conditions such as 3M, in which case it highlights it's only use. 80. Mirror It's trash imo due to it's high risk but with the right cards and a decent level it can cause major damage. 79. Royal Giant Well, at least I chipped 50 damage It's just plain trash. It has lower health than a Giant, does next to no DPS, and is soooooo easy to counter. Sure, with it's long range it can chip a bit. But otherwise, it's has no other use and yet it costs 6 ELIXIR. 78. Barbarian Hut Wave after wave after wave after wave It's good in draft, provides good defensive value but otherwise it's not enough good compared to the other spawners/buildings. It also costs too much, making it high risk. 77. Skeletons Rework time doots They need a rework. They have their uses, but one doot literally changes everything, and especially their effectiveness when it comes to the things they do. 76. Bomb Tower Bane of spawners It's actually underrated, but that doesn't stop it from being underpowered. It does not have enough damage, and it costs too much, even for being 75. Barbarians YOU SHALL NOT PASS They are the legitimately the best defense in the game, however that's just it and they have no other use and they cost 5 elixir. They are also easy to counter due to their mediocre health and splash troops meta. 74. Clone Where do these arrows even come from -_-''' It's underrated but it's also underpowered due to it's situationality. It also costs 3 elixir and doesn't provide enough value. 73. Spear Goblins ' Why do you exist ' Spear Gobs may have one of the lowest damage in the game, but they have a decent DPS and a cheap cost. They are a really cheap and good air defence, and cycles your deck pretty well. But there are better and more reliable options. 72. Elixir Collector ' I'm not ded I guess ' This card still has insane potential, but is still really underpowered and has not enough value for the 6 elixir. It's also too fragile ever since the nerf it got (which shouldn't have happened in the first place. 71. Ice Wizard ''' Nice language you speak Underpowered due to being outclassed by cards like Musketeer and E-Wiz and has really low damage. It's still really versatile, and is not as bad as you think. 70. Lava Hound ' Guess my partner can't help me anymore' Well, it's a good tank, has really good health, and can tank a lot for other air troops, whilst costing less than a Golem. But it has too low damage, the DPS is really trash, and that's why Golem outclasses it. (Don't die Hound ;-;) 69. Lightning ' Why no cost decrease SC' Seriously this was one of the best spells until it's nerf which totally killed it. It needs it's radius back due to radius being it's niche point. 68. Witch You guys may be shocked but in my honest opinion she's one of the trashiest splashers in the game with horrible damage and horrible splash radius while also being outclassed by Wizard and Executioner which has more DPS and offensive potential. 67. Giant Skeleton Horrible in 1v1 due to his trash stats but he is a beast in 2v2 due to his bomb, putting him in a sticky situation. He needs better stats so he can be viable in 1v1, especially when it comes to pushing. ' From here onwards I can't really make phrases for these rankings because I simply do not have the time. ' 66. Cannon It's underrated, but it's also pretty underpowered too. It's way too fragile, and the decent DPS can't do anything to save this card. Still it's actually a decent building for 3 elixir. 65. Freeze It can do massive damage but it's really risky for 4 elixir, and it doesn't do damage which is the main downfall of this card. But when overlevelled this card is a beast due to its insane radius. 64. Rage I love this card but it needs a big buff because it isn't effective enough, but it is really versatile. 63. Arrows Despite being one of the best swarm control cards that is their only use and Zap being more versatile makes this almost useless. But the swarm control part, is amazing. 62. Musketeer Too many cards that outclass this, like Wizard. But is a really good defensive counterpush card which can counter almost any air troop in the game. 61. Elite Barbarians Deadly due to insane DPS but too easy to counter due to their mediocre health and they cost a lot making them a risky card. 60. Mortar Is personally mediocre but it's win rate is amazing and that's what amazes me and that's what gives it it's top 60 spot (let's go Mortar let's go) 59. Hunter It can do amazing things up close but is too fragile and the spread splash makes it pretty weak when it's not in target. 58. Guards They are not really good even after the buff, but the buff did make them more reliable. Reliable, but provides less reward. 57. Zappies Can be OP but it costs too much and provides little value. But permastun is what's keeping this card alive. But, their damage though. Their DPS is really bad and they cost 4 elixir, thus putting it in a horrible spot. Still, it's not as bad as you guys think. 56. Lumberjack Okay he may have a lot of value for 4 elixir and he can be a deadly asset when it comes to a push, but he does not have any other use when it comes to defending and other sorts of small stuff. And he is really easy to counter. 55. Sparky It's damage output is godly but well for it to give the tower a blast is very hard against especially against defensive opponents. 54. Princess Trash stats but amazing uses and her range is amazing which makes her sooo versatile I'm starting to like her more. 53. Goblin Barrel Goblins had a bad nerf on their DPS therefore Goblin Barrel does not deal enough damage to towers along with it costing 1 more elixir it makes it look a little underpowered but still viable. But imo Graveyard outclasses this.... 52. Graveyard Just barely! Both of these cards are currently kinda mediocre but they're deadly if used right. 51. Valkyrie Despite being a beast in defense she is outclassed by many better options such as Dark Prince and her inability to work on offense makes her a very one-minded card. 50. Tombstone Gains it's spot here due to it being a really good distraction in defense and having insane unseen potential on offense but it needs a desperate buff or there goes what's left of it's usage rate. 49. Tesla It's been a really great defense after it's buff, being a solution to LavaLoon, Giant, Glass Cannons, Princess and even in some cases RG (which is another reason why RG sucks) But it's fragility remains an issue. Too easily shredded by high DPS troops. That's why it isn't too high. 48. Skeleton Army As much as I used to love these small, deadly, Hog stopping buggers, these are too unreliable to make enough of an impact too pushes, due to splash being so popular. Is also outclassed by Goblin Gang... 47. Goblin Gang Again, just barely. I personally think Goblin Gang is really overrated, has really high usage rate for only slightly more reliability. Also I prefer Minion Horde :D 46. Night Witch Bridge spam's return makes her strong, but only in the deck itself. Otherwise, she's really underpowered but still, bridge spam OP means Might Witch OP. 45. Elite Barbarians Beasts at touchdown, but however on ladder they are too easy to counter and in 2v2 they just get wrecked by the intense high DPS splash. But once they reach they tower, get ready for a big trashing. Also decent on defense. 44. Battle Ram Like EBarbs it is a beast in touchdown, but on ladder and 2v2 they get shredded. But, once it connects to your tower, you are taking that 1000+ damage. Also really versatile on support (with 3M) and defense. 43. Archers Overrated but really reliable especially when it comes to air defense. Can survive Zap, Log and Arrows and stop big pushes if used right. 42. Prince Well, once he connects to your tower you're dead but otherwise it's outclassed by Mini Pekka and other glass cannons with high DPS because he can't offer anything in defense and is too easily countered. 41. Fireball Sees 20 hate bm comments Seriously though, it isn't that good. Poison deals more damage, and also has a big radius that can annihilate swarms, therefore is more versatile for 4 elixir. Rocket deals around double the damage, for only 2 more elixir. Also this card can't fully kill glass cannons, making it unreliable against them. A good spell overall, but is outclassed and overrated heavily. 40. Ice Golem It used to be a great minitank which is really versatile, kiting cards on defense, using it death freeze on support. It was so versatile, SC had to nerf it till it became mediocre. 39. Dart Goblin People say it needs a buff but in my opinion he's one of the cards with the most potential in the game. Insane hitspeed, outranges buildings except Tesla, chips 500+ damage on tower when left alone, all for 3 elixir. Only problem would be his fragility, which surely isn't too much of a problem, and can also help him be a great card in logbait decks :D 38. Mini PEKKA Great glass cannon, deals so much damage for 4 elixir, runs at a decent speed, and is so useful at defending. It's just really versatile as a glass cannon, unlike others which can deal insane damage to towers but has no other use, Mini Pekka can also help with defensive issues, and then go for a deadly counterpush. If only it was not that fragile, Mini Pekka would be one of the best rares in the game. 37. Flying Machine I used to think it was trash till I started using it as a replacement for my Dart Gob. In my opinion it outclasses Muskie with more range and hitspeed. Also is more versatile with it's great range and it also counters Minion Horde with Ice Spirit. But it's too fragile and that's what prevents it from being the menace people never imagined it could become. 36. Dark Prince Boy, it's powerful! Great on defense, destroying even Three Musketeers if placed right, and counterpushes really well. But his splash radius is really small, making him more of a glass cannon killer and unreliable against swarms. 35. Cannon Cart The best shield card in the game in my opinion is the Cannon Cart. One shots an Ice Spirit and does insane damage if left uncovered. Only problem is that it's health is too low for 5 elixir. Otherwise it's great and also it counters Inferno Tower. 34. The Log Well it's a great versatile cheap spell. But why it isn't OP, is because of the limited range compared to other spells which can be placed anywhere. This makes Zap a better option. But however, this is less overrated and is very balanced. 33. Fire Spirits Well, it would be higher if not for the recent changes. We have a lot of popular splash meta coming in as of recently, and they not only shred Fire Spirits, they outclass them. They are versatile, but other splash provides more value, which was more important especially in the higher arenas where everything counts. 32. Bowler This is a hard one. Sure, he is outclassed by Executioner, but his knockback and higher health makes him a real big asset in ground defense. Still it needs a buff. 31. Minions Maybe I'm a little too harsh but it's not been doing too well in the recent meta thanks to the need for more counters to certain meta cards. Minion Horde and Mega Minion are actually more reliable options when it comes generally. 30. Minion Horde Although outclassing Minions on reliability, Minions are still more versatile and easier to cycle. But, Minion Horde is way more effective and with Mega Knights and Inferno Dragons around Minion Horde is a great asset to your defense if used right. 29. Furnace To be honest I won't give it a high rating, does a lot against cycle and siege but when it comes to facing beatdown, it's literally useless. 28. Bandit Bandit is a good legendary, but it's outclassed or shredded by the new metas in the game, such as Royal Ghost, Mega Knight or even Ice Golem. Se needs a damage buff so she can be more threatening. 27. Goblin Hut Well what we used to see as a shadow of how annoying Furnace is now officially is one of the most used cards in the game. It acts as Poison bait making Graveyard viable and also chips a lot if ignored and is just too hard to ignore. Also the Spear Goblins were buffed making Goblin Hut deadlier. 26. Zap Another shock you would get probably would be from this spell with one of the highest usage rates. The thing is, in my opinion, The Log outclasses it by having more damage, can push back troops and also has a wider radius. Even though it's versatile but it as good as you think. Work In Progress Category:Blog posts